


Темнее всего

by Xalatath



Series: I have only two emotions (careful fear and dead devotion) [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Mild Language, after LEC 2020 spring final, nah i'm fine (not really), still not fic about JERKZ dammit, Русский | Russian, имейджин быть g2 фангерлой и писать селфмезис после финала ИМЕЙДЖИН, когда Богиня раздавала райтеркам разнообразные сюжеты я читала гайд на Экко мид, пастораль
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: Не хотелось думать, что после финала все полетело к чертям.
Relationships: Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek
Series: I have only two emotions (careful fear and dead devotion) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749172
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Темнее всего

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Тёме за моральную поддержку и Анжелле за вычитку :)
> 
> У меня возникла потребность написать этот фик сразу после финала, что я и сделала, пребывая энивей в сложных чувствах (когда твоя любимая команда выиграла, пока вторая любимая команда проиграла...оу велл мне же совсем это не знакомо было раньше/s) so.
> 
> Надеюсь, что вы бережете себя и в порядке. Мойте руки, носите маски и старайтесь быть больше дома, если у вас есть такая возможность, а если вы - работаете, то берегите себя вдвойне.

Он так и не смог заснуть после того, как закончился LCS. Оскар проворочался часа два в своей кровати, изо всех сил жмуря глаза, как в детстве, словно это могло быстрее призвать к нему сон. Но сон не шел, зато голова начинала потихоньку гудеть от зарождающейся в ней боли.

LCS был единственным способом хоть как-то отвлечься от их финала. И разумеется, он не сработал. Хили ушел к себе, Бвипо остался кастить, они с Мити остались с ним, сидеть вне кадра безмолвными зрителями. Обычно слушать каст Бвипо было одним удовольствием, но Оскар все никак не мог сосредоточиться ни на его голосе, ни на том, что происходило на экранах перед ними... 

Проигрыш в финале оказался в сто, нет, в миллион раз хуже обычного поражения. Оскар, конечно, предполагал, что так и будет, но злость на себя за то, что своим настроем всех джинксанул, вспыхнула в нем с неожиданной силой, когда уже после матча он ушел в туалет, чтобы продышаться, чтобы просто не быть вместе с командой, потому что в конце концов...

Это все было просто невыносимо, хотя прошлый год с SK должен был его закалить.

Бвипо сказал только одно, снимая наушники: _Простите, парни_. Рекклес попытался пригладить свои волосы, но у него не вышло: они торчали непокорными колючками. Хили молчал. Тим закрыл лицо ладонями, и когда Оскар потянулся к его плечу, тот только глухо сказал: _не надо_. 

\- Карты разберем попозже, ребята, - сказал им Мити, отключая микрофон. 

Молчание, зависшее после его слов, давило на Оскара могильной плитой. 

Он вышел из практис рум, чувствуя, как начинает сдавливать виски. Может, не надо было уходить - со стороны это тянуло на трусливое бегство. Но его раздирали эмоции: досада, злость, но прежде всего - тупое отчаяние, потому что разборы Мити ничего не дадут, они не смогут отыграться, это была последняя игра, финал, в жопу, что там будут писать на реддите, потому что правда-то в том, что нихуя теперь не изменится и лето будет летом, этот сплит они проиграли.

Все.

И поэтому Оскару надо было побыть хотя бы чуть-чуть одному.

Со злости он ссадил костяшки о стену. Не сильно, но этой боли хватило, чтобы вправить ему мозги.

Так что к команде Оскар вернулся уже успокоившимся. Бвипо все еще выглядел жутко убитым, зато Хили - просто усталым, а Рекклес - снова максимально спокойным и отстраненным, и если бы Оскар не знал его уже все то время, с первого дня в буткампе, то он решил бы, что их проигрыш вообще никак его на затронул. Когда они чекали связь, то Мартин сказал, что все, что он хочет - это выиграть, и теперь Оскар думал о том, как раз за разом Рекклес поднимался после поражения и убеждал себя, что в следующий раз он обязательно выиграет, хотя раз за разом все становилось только хуже. А Тим...

Тим стоял чуть в сторонке, с Мити, заторможенно кивая в ответ на то, что тот тихонько ему говорил. Лицо Тима было покрасневшим, он кажется плакал, пока его тут не было, и Оскару стало максимально стыдно от себя.

Он очень редко видел Тима настолько расстроенным. Тот всегда старался не показывать свои чувства, но в этом году его скорлупа начала идти трещинами. После возвращения на мидлейн Перкза Тиму стало тяжелее. Теперь он был не вторым лучшим мидлейнером в Европе, а третьим, даже несмотря на то, что все, начиная со старта сплита, обсуждали, как Перкзу бы лучше свапнуться с Капсом и вернуться на АДК. 

Тима это все жутко прессинговало. Он не мог обойти Капса. Теперь он не мог обойти и Перкза. Все это очень здорово било по его самолюбию, и слова “но ты все равно хороший мидлайнер” он мог проглотить только от мамы. В проигре слов о том, что ты хорош, было не достаточно. В проигре ты должен был быть лучшим. Тим хотел быть таким, и все, что сейчас произошло, конечно же по нему врезало. 

_ А ты убежал, как трус, зализывать свои собственные раны, оставив его тут одного. Подумаешь, Тим не захотел, чтобы ты что-то сделал для него сразу после проигрыша, но ты мог бы остаться, Оскар. Нет, ты просто съебался. _

_ Идиот. _

Врываться сейчас к ним было бы как минимум невежливо, поэтому пока Хили и Бвипо переговариваясь собирали вещи, он терпеливо ждал, когда Мити закончит свой разговор с Тимом. И когда Мити напоследок похлопал Тима по плечу, Оскар двинулся было к ним, но его осторожно остановил Рекклес.

\- До завтра, ребята, - прогундосил Тим, не глядя в его сторону, выходя из комнаты, и Оскар хотел выйти за ним следом, но хватка Рекклеса в этот момент стала лишь сильнее.

\- Ему надо одному побыть, - сказал он твердо, и когда они столкнулись взглядами, то Мартин прибавил: - Оскар, ему это нужно.

Оскару пришлось резко отшагнуть назад, к своему столу, и он чуть не запутался в своих ногах при этом. Было бы очень глупо упасть, на минуту его словно втиснуло в первый же день с Фнатик, когда он изо всех сил пытался произвести на них впечатление. Ему не было страшно - Оскар был в себе уверен, в конце концов, не первая его команда (ладно, первая команда такого уровня, это же _ебаные ФНАТИК_ \- думал ли он несколько лет назад, баня чампов в начале игр, что окажется в их составе? Нормально, если от такого у него трясутся колени) и конечно же не последняя, но все равно хотелось показать товар лицом. Червячок сомнений грыз изнутри: мол, ты тут только из-за Тима, поэтому давай лезь из кожи, чтобы доказать, что ты тоже нормальный, а не бывший тролль из компетативки, которому просто повезло.

Его снова втиснуло в этот день одним только взглядом Рекклеса: очень спокойным и твердым. Где его недавняя усталость? Ее тупо вымыло. 

\- Окей, - только и сказал Оскар, чувствуя горькую досаду. Они уже за год выяснили, как Тиму лучше справляться с горьким разочарованием от поражений. Раньше Оскар поплелся бы за ним следом, чтобы посидеть с ним и тупо попытаться повеселить его грязными шуточками про обувшую их команду соперников или просто помолчать с ним вместе, если у Тима не было настроения его слушать и все, на что его хватало - устроить голову на плече у Оскара, пока они оба молча чекали свои соцсети.

Но сейчас ничего из этого не сработало бы - Оскар это понимал.

Поэтому и сказал:

\- Окей.

Сдался, а что еще ему было делать.

Мартин неуклюже похлопал его по плечу и Оскару захотелось ему сказать что-то поддерживающее, потому что в какой-то момент ему стало казаться, что еще чуть-чуть и Мартин рассыпется тоже. Может, расплачется снова. Черт, после прошлого года все только и ждали, когда Рекклес начнет снова прилюдно плакать от поражений, как было после вылета с Ворлдс, и чуть ранее. Но все, что он мог сказать Мартину: чел, тебе бы проспаться сегодня как следует.

Утешитель из него блин был так себе сегодня, будем уж честны.

\- Эй, - Бвипо снова явился на выручку, - Не хотите LCS посмотреть?

Мартин, конечно же, отказался. Хили ушел спать. Остались они втроем. И Оскар даже думал, что ему удасться на все это отвлечься, но, следя за американским финалом весеннего сплита, он понимал, что не понимает ни черта из того, что происходит на экране.

Мир вокруг него расслаивался. 

Это - не конец света.

Нет, разумеется, нет. Но, видимо, ему придется привыкать к этому чувству. Оно теперь с ним будет надолго.

Сон так к нему и не пришел. Оскар смотрел на то, как неотвратимо сереет за окном. Мигрень разгоралась в его голове вместе с рассветом, и Оскар старался не думать о том, насколько сильно из-за нее будет просран и этот день. Он так и не понял, сможет ли вернуться домой, к родителям, потому что границы вроде все еще были закрыты, а вроде и можно было вернуться, считай, своим ходом, только после - отсидеть положенные четырнадцать дней карантина. Но их никто и не гнал, просто Оскар думал, что им будет тяжело тереться друг с другом эти дни и не думать о проебанном финале. В конце концов, 3:0 был скверным счетом.

В конце концов, они все так сильно старались выиграть, что дали G2 себя подловить еще на стадии драфта.

Такая хуйня случалась с ним только в соло кью, на двадцатой игре по счету, когда уже голова трещит от бесконечного марафона игры.

Он не сразу заметил, что больше не один в комнате. В реальность из зыбкого полусонного состояния, когда вроде думаешь, что вот-вот задремлешь, а на деле сна так ни в одном глазу и нет, его выдернул тихий голос:

\- Ты не спишь?

Оскар вскинулся, моментально садясь на кровати, отыскивая взглядом Тима, который торчал в дверях, так и не решаясь с порога сдвинуться к нему.

Раньше не стал бы спрашивать - Оскар бы просто обнаружил его рядом с собой, свернувшимся на кровати. Это почему-то неприятно кольнуло его, но обижаться на Тима за такое было глупо. 

Хотя противный голос в голове тут же заныл, что все это было, ну, предсказуемо. Что у них ни черта не вышло, как он и боялся.

Со дня стрижки прошло уже считай пять дней, можно ли бы считать это моментом, с которого все покатилось в пизду? Ну то есть, ок, да, привычный мир, конечно же, должен был рухнуть или превратиться в сделанный из сладкой ваты, единорогов и розового света, ну или как там оно выглядит у влюбленных? Но ничего не изменилось, если подумать. Свободное время урезалось до завтрака, обеда, ужина, пары часов перед сном из-за скримов перед финалом. Они почти не оставались наедине, а когда оставались, то ничего кроме пары торопливых поцелуев между ними и не было, но, честно говоря, Оскар не жаловался. Он думал, что после финала все станет куда лучше.

Не хотелось думать, что после финала все полетело к чертям.

\- Ты тоже.

\- У меня не вышло, - сказал Тим, все же подходя ближе. Он все еще гундосил, веки были припухшими и красными, Оскар знал, что большую часть ночи он скорее всего провел плача в одиночестве, но так и не смог себя заплакать до сна.

\- Тогда у нас одна проблема на двоих, Неми... - сказал Оскар, вставая с кровати. Он не был сейчас уверен, что касаться Тима было бы хорошей идеей. Он мог спросить разрешения обнять его? Да, и это показалось Оскару отличной идеей, но когда он открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, Тим покачал головой и потер ладонями лицо.

\- Это все так погано, чувак.

\- Абсолютно, - согласился Оскар. Напряжение между ним и Тимом можно было казалось пальцами ощупать. Словно между ними была стеклянная стена, которую каждый из них не решался разбить.

\- И мне правда надо было побыть наедине, я просто... Черт, Оскар, я подумал, что может ты… ты не захочешь...

Тим осекся. Поежился, и Оскар увидел, что у него на коже выступили мурашки. Словно ему сделалось резко холодно.

Он, конечно же, не был один. Хотелось спросить про его болтовню с Ником, но Оскар прикусил язык. Весь прошлый год он был для Тима всего лишь голосом в дискорде и верным партнером в дуо, пока рядом были совсем другие люди. Тим учился справляться весь этот год сам по себе с этим мерзким чувством, когда кажется, что никого в этом мире хуже тебя нет, после проигрышей. Было бы совершенно эгоистично заставлять его что-то с этим делать теперь, когда он, Оскар, снова был рядом с ним.

\- Не захочу что? Тим?

\- Слушай, это все отвлекает. Я имею в виду, если ты решишь, что все это нас будет отвлекать летом, то может... О, черт, - протянул Тим, - я не знаю. Мне казалось это хорошей идеей, но может тебе...

Оскар нервно рассмеялся, когда до него дошло, что хочет ему скомканно пояснить Тим.

\- Мне все еще кажется, что все это, то, что происходит с нами, здорово. Да, - он кивнул, - Это - действительно здорово, Тим. Мне нравится быть твоим парнем. Ведь, если подумать, ничего не изменилось...

\- Вау, - перебил его Тим, - то есть, ты - мой парень.

\- Прости, я понимаю, что надо было объявить это официально, но я боюсь за свою жизнь. Бвипо бы задушил меня от радости. Наверное, я не знаю, - Оскар пожал плечами, но видя то, каким паникующим сделался взгляд Тима, он вздохнул и сказал: - Я пошутил. Я бы не стал говорить это остальным официа... Ну то есть...

До него только сейчас вдруг дошла вся серьезность того, что происходило. То есть, Тим был его лучшим другом, Оскар его любил, приятно было знать то, что эта любовь (даже если под этим понятием Тим понимал что-то свое, неважно) была полностью взаимна. Он думал, что когда весь этот карантинный ад закончится, они смогут просто побывать вместе друг у друга дома, поделать что-то еще, что, наверное, делают все люди, когда начинают встречаться. Тут у Оскара было не так много идей - сложно как-то выстраивать отношения, когда играешь с двенадцати лет больше десяти часов в Лигу Легенд каждый день и становишься проигроком. Но вместе с Тимом они могли бы появиться, блин, да даже лежать вместе и смотреть какой-то фильм в обнимку и не дергаться от того, что кто-то зайдет в гостиную и начнет задаваться вопросами, казалось отличной идеей.

Но все это как-то худо теперь начинало сходиться с реальностью. Тим думал, что он решит, что на все это не стоит тратить... что? Свое время? Энергию?

Он понимал, что хотел сказать ему Тим. Только озвучить все это даже в своей голове ему было жутко.

\- Слушай, если тебе стремно, то мы можем быть, ну знаешь... называться дуо. Типа я - твое дуо, не парень, если тебя пугает то, что это, ну, так звучит. И, слушай, Тим, мы, блин, проиграли, да, это - пиздец обидно, но я не… Я не думаю, что...

Оскар запнулся, глядя мимо него, вслушиваясь в то, как судорожно тот дышит. Тишина вокруг них была такой же давящей, как после их сегодняшней игры, когда после слов Мити все поняли, что все действительно так закончилось.

\- Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, чувак. И это совсем не так. Проигрыш тебя не делает хуже. Ты вспомни, что мы, ну, и раньше проигрывали. Да, не финал сплита, - он дерганно пожал плечами, - ну блин, хуйня случается, Тим.

\- Это очень тилтово звучит.

\- Это звучит как то, что я не собираюсь рвать с тобой, потому что... - он нервно хохотнул, - слушай, даже если ты в следующем сезоне просядешь до железа, я не исчезну, Тим. По этой логике, мне надо сейчас писать в G2 с намеками, что если они решат отправить своего джанглера в дом престарелых в следующем году, то вот он, я, такой охуенный, жду их предложения. Всего лишь второй лучший в Лиге, после еще одного польского бумера. Но даже если они мне сами напишут, то мне - плевать. Я не оставлю тебя после одного проебанного сплита. Да даже если мы все проебем - это не причина, Тим.

Тим нервно рассмеялся, а потом прижался лбом к его плечу. Оскар обнял его. Может даже слишком сильно - Тим напрягся, но не стал дергаться, позволяя себя обнимать, а потом обнял его в ответ. 

\- Прости, - сказал Оскар , ослабляя объятие, а потом прижался губами к щеке Тима, - что-то я...

Тим вывернулся в этот момент, но только чтобы поцеловать его. Он ткнулся в его губы своими, все так же неловко, и до Оскара дошло, что теперь-то они остались действительно одни: им не грозил внезапный визит Пита или Мити, Бвипо бы не заглянул к нему в комнату, чтобы спросить зарядку. Они были действительно наедине, впервые за все эти пять дней. И целовать Тима так было еще охуеннее.

Можно было никуда не торопиться, можно было не вслушиваться: не приближаются ли чьи-то шаги по коридору. Мир сузился до Тима, который целовал его в ответ, до его объятий, до взъерошенных спутанных волос под пальцами Оскара.

\- Вообще, есть еще вроде как Шэдоу.

\- Не помню никакого Шэдоу, - сказал Оскар, пытаясь выровнять дыхание, - В LEC есть только одна хорошая команда и G2. И какой-то левый мусор.

Тим засмеялся, и слышать его смех было чертовски приятно. Еще одно доказательство, что все теперь было нормально.

Нет. Вообще все было нормально, потому что ничего не испортилось.

\- Я не просяду до железа. Это в принципе невозможно. Технически...

\- Да-да-да, - закивал Оскар, - Но никто не знает, что будет в следующем году. Вдруг они решат обновить соревновательную систему. Ну знаешь, добавить деревянную и медную Лиги. Надо же, чтобы Капс где-то вольготно чувствовал себя в соло кью. Ну, а вот с железа начинают реальные игры, знаешь, типа железо - новые челленджеры.

\- Многие в железе так и думают, - сказал Тим, и они оба засмеялись. Оскар знал, что когда много смеешь, то потом - много плачешь. Мамины любимая поговорка. И здорово было выяснить сейчас, что она работала и в обратную сторону.

\- Я могу остаться? Я не уверен, что смогу заснуть один, Оскар.

Он только кивнул в ответ. У него бы тоже не получилось заснуть одному, вообще заснуть, но с Тимом рядом можно было бы хотя бы попытаться. Можно было снова сделать вид, что они отмотали время на пару лет назад, что они снова в Мэд Лайонс, только Оскару не надо выбираться из своей кровати, когда Тим заснет, чтобы досыпать на кресле. Потому что ему больше не надо бояться того, что он чувствует. Потому что здорово будет проснуться и увидеть взъерошенную макушку Тима, почувствовать его дыхание на своей шее.

\- ...Спокойной ночи, - сказал ему Тим, после того, как они с большим трудом оторвались друг от друга. 

Целоваться в постели оказалось чертовски клево, Оскар подумал, что этим стоит заниматься почаще, может даже менее одетыми. Ему не хотелось давить на Тима: это было как и с его любовью - Оскар хотел почувствовать желание Тима в ответ на свое, ему хотелось быть с ним, он знал, что это будет охуенно, но только если Тим сам решит, что ему это нужно. 

Как и раньше, Тим не стал отодвигаться, но только обнял его крепче, прижимаясь лицом к его груди. Его дыхание было щекотным и горячим даже через ткань футболки.

\- Спокойной, - откликнулся Оскар, обнимая его в ответ. Времени было правда уже почти шесть и, даже честно закрыв глаза, Оскар не был уверен в том, что у него получится все же заснуть.

Но, вслушиваясь в тихое размеренное дыхание Тима рядом, Оскар с этим неожиданно справился

  
  
  



End file.
